Tu m'as laissé alors que tu avais promis!
by Dimtriff
Summary: Une histoire sur Gaara étant enfant avec Karui du village des Nuages. C'est ma première fic', je l'amélirais! Désolée je suis pas très bonne enfin... si... Bref bonne lecture!


Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fic' ! N'hésite pas à comment j'espère que ça plairra ! Pour l'instant ce ne seras qu'un court texte ensuite je ferais des vrais fanfiction ! Elle n'est pas super, mais je l'améliorais ! Je m'excuse grandement pour les fautes d'orthographes !

**G**arra la regardait partir, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Âgés de 6 ans, se gamins avait déjà traverser des épreuves que pratiquement tous les garçons de son âge n'avait même pas idée qu'on pouvait faire subir ça à un mioche. Pourtant, le jeune Sabaku devait le supporter. Il était tout le temps seul, enfin il ne l'avait plus durant deux ans mais maintenant ce grand vide avait remplacé l'amitié qui avait naquis grâce à cette jeune fille du même âge que lui venant du village des Nuages. Cette filles qui avaient réussi à le rendre heureux malgré que tous le monde le détestent se nommé Karui. Elle avait des cheveux roux comme lui même si les siens étaient plus foncés et virant vers le marrons. Ses yeux dorés resplendissait dans la nuit. De plus sa peau foncé les faisait encore plus brillait. Elle était vraiment belle.

_G_aara était nés grâce à Karura, elle était ensuite morte, sa mère aussi le haïssait. Mais Gaara ne le sut que quand il tua Yashamaru qui lui dit tous ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Yashamaru était son oncle, mais aussi le frère de Karura. Le père du jeune garçon en faîtes ne considérer pas Gaara comme son fils mais bien comme une arme. Pour lui le jeune au cheveux roux-rouge n'était qu'autre qu'une machine à éduqué qui servirait pour gagner contre les autres villages. Gaara avait toujours était seule, enfermé dans son armure de sable. Tout seul dans sa chambre. Il pleurait parfois faiblement. Le pauvre garçon avait vécu sans même pouvoir rire, joué, courir enfin vivre normalement. Il observait souvent les étoiles le soir, et parfois il arrivait qu'il voit des étoile filante son voeux était toujours le même : Ne plus être seul. Peut -être l'avait-il pensé et espérait tellement fort que son voeux allait être réalité.

_U_n jour quand il eut le droit de sortir, il vit les autres enfants joués, il s'approcha et les observa un moment. Quand les gamins le virent ils partirent en courant. Gaara était connus dans le village même si il ne sortait de sa chambre que pour s'entraîner, on parlait beaucoup de lui ou plutôt de Shukkaku. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul en pleurant silencieusement. Une fille arrive derrière lui et mit sa main sur son épaule. A ce contact il sursauta violemment, et détailla attentivement la fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Peut-être enfin ça allait changé. Il se leva timidement et dit d'une voix triste.

-"Tu n'as pas peur?"

Elle répondit en souriant.

-"Pourquoi aurais-je peur?"

-"Parce que je suis Shukkaku." dit le garçon.

-"Et alors?!"

_E_lle le prit par la main et l'emmena au pied d'un arbre. Ils restèrent assis à parlaient de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Son père arriva et le gifla devant la fillette surprise. Il le traîna de force dans la chambre de l'enfant et l'enferma. Gaara repensa à Karui. Il avait hâte de la revoir. Malgré que son père serait contre ça.

_I_ls avaient appris à ce connaître, quelques mois avait passé et Gaara pouvait enfin rire, courir enfin être heureux et réussi à s'épanouir un minimum. Alors qu'il regardait les fourmis rentraient avec une feuilles sur leur fins dos, la petite osa demander.

-"Pourquoi tu as des cernes?"

-"Parce que je ne dors pas."

Karui enchaîna.

-"Pourquoi?"

Il soupira tristement avant de dire.

-"Je n'ai pas le droit."

_L_a fille ne dit plus rien mais se contenta de sourire à Gaara.

_S_on père continuaient de les surveillaient d'un œil noir et tentait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion de les séparaient, pour pas que cette gamine sans intérêt ruine ces projets. Gaara devenait plus fort, et changeais se disant qu'il pouvait toujours faire quelque chose et ne pas restait avec son père, c'est bien pour ça que son abominable peur demanda à Yashamaru de le tuer. L'oncle de l'enfant, et frère de Karura n'hésita pas une seule seconde à obéir à son maître de tuer le jeune enfant. Le problème c'est que le gosse était bien trop puissant protégé par le pouvoir de son démon Shukkaku ! Il mourut, sous la colère de Gaara. Son père en fut de plus haineux avec son propre fils et songeait à le tuer. Karui elle redonnait confiance à Gaara. Mais un jour de pluie, très rare dans le village de Suna, il y eut une catastrophe. Karui pouvait désormais accomplir son rêve de devenir un grand ninja et pour ça elle devait se rendre à Konoha et quitté l'enfant des sables. Elle partit sans un mot, mais Gaara qui s'en allait pour la retrouver la vit : un sac à l'épaule contenant toute ses affaires, se dirigeant vers Konoha. Il cria son désespoirs.

- « KARUI ! TU AVAIS PROMIS ! Tu avais promis... »

_I_l pleura silencieusement comme il avait été habitué à le faire. Karui ne se retourna pas, ravalant des sanglots et continua sa route serrant les dents. A nouveau alors qu'il croyait avoir trouvé une amie on l'avait abandonné.


End file.
